Fairytail OC-Rising Moons-The sub Guild of Fairytail
by NecromancerxXxGeorge
Summary: This is my first fan fiction post have a lot of ideas i just want to get out of my head and onto paper. This one in particular is an OC i created about a sub guild of Fairytail that's just generally really overpowered. The way they fit in is kinda half-assed but the coolest part of the story, in my opinion, is the character profiles of each member of the guild. Hope you enjoy.


Fairytail OC- The sub guild Rising Moon

Rising Moon is a sub guild of fairy tail. It's purpose is to take on the hardest possible quests that the guild is provided with and also to assist the guild in its times of need. The members of the guild are extremely powerful and the guilds existence is only know to Master Makarov, Guildarts and Mystogan who are sometimes part time members.

These extremely powerful beings that can be compared in power to that of gods have been known to complete SSS missions in a matter of months.

The question being asked is why hasn't Master Makarov called on these beings of immense power to fight for him in the latest attacks of Fiore by Alvarez and the honest answer is that he has completely forgotten about them as he has not used them to assist him in decades and they reside in the far away land of Enca to avoid people discovering their existence.

The members of this extremely powerful force are:

April: The sister of August and the only other known user of the 'one magic' in the entirety of earth land. Her power is said to be so immense that she is able to battle dragons in combat with ease and has sharpened the tooth of the energy dragon king, Astagar, into a magical staff that she uses in combat as well.

Bellenus Hyperion: A man as old as zeref, he was, like zeref, cursed by a god but this time by the god of light, apseram, and theoretically is as powerful as zeref using the opposite power of light instead. He is theoretically capable of creating life as zeref is capable of destroying it but he has not tried to perform a magical feet such as this.

Yuanchi Viracocha: A man from the past, he was the dragon slayer that adopted the power of the king of dragons, Quetzalcoatl, during the great dragon war, he was a prodigy in his teenage years but acnalogia saw him as a threat and sent him into a random time portal which sent him to the future. His dragon slayer magic is that of pure magic power and is know as king dragon slayer magic.

Merklin Wistard: This character is one of two members of Rising Moon from the land of edolas. He left edolas as a teenager because he was unhappy with the lack of magic in the land and left for earth. He possesses a staff in which he has imbued the power to change all physical aspects of the surrounding atmosphere that he wants to. When the magic was transferred from edolas to earth land, most of it had gone to him, which only made him more powerful. It is said that he potentially has the power to change the entire surrounding atmosphere of a small country.

Bastet: The second member of Rising Moon that is from edolas, Bastet is the exceed of Yuanchi. Considered the weakest of the group, he is still incredibly strong and certainly the strongest exceed in earth land, more so than fairy tail's own pantherlily. Born to the strongest of the royal exceed guards at the time, almost as soon as he was born he turned into battle mode which is what killed his mother. He had such a high power level when he was born that he could potentially be a threat in his adulthood. This was the excuse his father used to exile him grief stricken and filled with hatred for the cub that killed his wife. He was exiled to earth land and there he was discovered by yuanchi and they became life long brothers. Again, although he is said to be the weakest, he is able to destroy entire mountais with a single punch.

Amalia Pheonixkin: Amalia was raised and experimented on by the occult of the phoenix. She ran away as a child with a special gift that she didn't know how to control. This was until she met Makarov. Her special gift is the phoenix takeover which allows her to transform into a phoenix similar to the one that terrorized veronica and with the same amount of pure destructive force.

Angelina optika: Angelina is probably the person in the group with the most normal past. She was raised by her father who was a make wizard of some sort who she loved dearly. Their family had a large debt to pay off so the father had spent a lot of his time mining diamonds. During this time the family went through a lot of struggles and the girl vowed to never let this happen again. She learned the ancient magic of diamond make magic. This magic is one of the most powerful of the make magics and requires a great deal of magical strength. Over her journeys she discovered an artifact created by a god. The artifact allowed the user to increase their magical power 50 fold. This of course made her extremely powerful and it is said that she is the only person who can break her diamond makes. Usually in battle she creates a diamond mech suit to fight in to increase her strength as well.

Wanda Ismen: At a young age Wanda was completely abandoned. She lived by herself in the woods until one day she stumbled across the cave. Her natural instinct was to go into the cave. She spent two days walking through the entirety of it and when she got to the end she found five sets of keys. She did not understand what the keys were and took them with her. She decided to show them to someone and she remembered a short old man who had walked through the forest a year prior. She went to wear he told her to go if she ever needed anything and showed the keys to the master. They travelled to the ancient library and spent days in there researching and found out that the keys were summoning keys. They could summon gods not celestial spirits however. The gods were trapped in these keys by the king of gods for rebelling and cursed to serve whoever found the keys. She now has full control over all the keys and has the magical power to summon all five gods at once and can even combine them to make a dress for her which makes her extremely powerful but induces severe illness for weeks after so she uses this rarely.

So this group is obviously extremely powerful. But why have the vowed to serve under Makarov. Well, Makarov has helped them in the past and he has given them a purpose and are forever grateful towards him. Because of their extreme power they have become immortal and have vowed to serve the guild of fairy tail for as long as its existence. They may not be in the guild completely but love it as if it were their family. They may sound extremely 'big and bad' but in the end they are just as playful and kindhearted as the fairy tail mages that everyone knows and loves. :)


End file.
